Air inflatable belts worn around the waist of a person are well known as therapeutic appliances for reducing and/or protecting against incidents of pain resulting from spasms and/or fatigue of the muscles and nerves in the lumbar or lumbar and sacral regions of the spine. Such belts include one or more air bladders which are inflatable through the use of a detachable aspirator bulb as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,750 to Sebastian et al which is incorporated by reference herein for background information. The opposite ends of the belt are adapted to interengage, such as by VELCRO fastening components to releasably hold the belt about a person's body.
In use, the belt is attached in place about the person's body with the bladder or bladders overlying the lumbar and sacral regions, and the bladder or bladders are inflated to provide the amount of pressure desired by the wearer. The pressure provides mechanical support for the muscles and ligaments in the lower spine area and provides static stretch to the erector spinae muscle and aids in the prevention and elimination of spasms by maintaining these muscles in a more stretched and relaxed state.